The End Result
by Flying Chariot
Summary: He lost the game of love, and he lost her to him. Now, Waluigi witnesses their wedding. — Onesided Waluigi x Daisy, with Luigi x Daisy.


_**Well, this is awkward, some strange inspiration if you ask me that made me write this. Please enjoy. I also do not own anything as the Mario series belongs to Nintendo.  
**_

* * *

_The End __Result_

He questioned his place here at a Sarasaland version of a cathedral, he could have refused, this was not a mandatory assignment. It was an offer.

The offer of being a groomsman.

For which wedding? Oh, he stood corrected.

The wedding of the beautiful, majestic, lovely flower princess of Sarasaland named Princess Daisy, and his rival, the shy, sweet, green capped younger Mario brother, Luigi.

The two would be entering a reunion of holy matrimony, united by love, friendship, and passion, and that made his blood boil. He could not bare to see his _beloved _Daisy marry a petty rival. It was crushing his heart, but because of the offer, he was at their wedding.

At first, he literally fainted when he heard about the marriage from a greedy, rich friend named Wario and his friend, the lovely, innocent Mona.

They were invited, and he was not. Perhaps because of fears that he would cause calamity at the wedding, not to mention his hatred for the groom.

However, Mona talked to the rulers of Sarasaland, to allow him to come as a groomsman. She didn't want Waluigi to be left out, while everyone would have a good time at the wedding.

But it was the most stupidest decision she ever made.

_Stupid. Stupid girl. _Waluigi thought to himself.

The rulers decided to allow Waluigi to join the festivities, if he were to come as a groomsman, why they even bothered was something he could not grasp, Mona must have been a master of persuasion. He wasn't really a nice guy, and they knew that he detested Luigi. Perhaps it was an offer of kindness, a chance, but Waluigi believed that this would be something they would wind up regretting.

He did not plan to go, he did not want to, but he said yes.

He was just as stupid as Mona, and smacked himself on the head. _Idiot! I should have said no! The hell am I here for?_

Waluigi looked at his watch, the wedding would start soon, there were a few minutes left. He stood at the altar with his suit, near the rest of groomsmen, all dressed nicely. Two of them being known people to him, Wario and the older brother of Luigi, Mario. They seemed enthusiastic about the wedding, Waluigi made a glare at them, especially at Wario, who he could not believe he was taking this all nicely and not helping him in his defense of loving Daisy. Then his menacing eyes shifted to the groom.

There Luigi was standing neatly, composed like a gentleman.

His black tuxedo perfectly straight, no wrinkles in place, his green tie was tucked in nicely. His mouth perked up a smile, a smile of innocence and happiness. His green cap stood on his head straight.

_Like a Prince Charming. _Waluigi growled in his thoughts. He turned his head away, seeing him gave nausea.

_When the hell will this end? Get it over with already so I can go home._

Suddenly, the organ blasted through the room. Waluigi became startled, and looked at the entrance, the bride had arrived.

She elegantly walked down the aisle, the veil covered her face of beauty. Her dress so purely white, with abstract flower designs, so bewitching, it gleamed. Finally she arrived to the groom, where the groom smiled even greater than before. Waluigi felt overwhelmed by the scene.

Luigi proceeded to remove the veil and see the angelic face of Daisy. His heart skipped a beat, Waluigi was stunned.

Her cheeks were reddened accordingly, her baby blues were clear, her flower earrings polished nicely. Her brunette hair, sleek and shiny, along with a shiny golden crown. She let out a smile, the smile of an angel.

Waluigi bewitched by her beauty, felt even more sick than before.

The priest prepared the holy water and took the couple there.

Waluigi's eyes twitched. _I hope that water is acid, maybe it might burn their faces._

It did not.

Not paying attention to the ceremony, Waluigi began to let his mind wander. Just why was he here? Why go to a wedding to see a person one loves marry another? Even worse, the rival? He began to contemplate, there had to be some reason. Being here, made him uneasy, sick, horrible. There couldn't possibly be one, unless he came just to torture himself.

The bride, he loved her, his feelings for her were strong. He recalled the days of how he tried to impress Daisy.

Buying piranha plants for her was one of them, he once remembered how he entered her castle to give her one, and was then automatically kicked out by the Princess' hard sharp orange heel. "Get out!" she yelled, annoyed. "Leave me alone!" she closed the door so fast and Waluigi rose up, his bottom had engraved the footprint of Daisy.

"Aha, I am not giving up on you just yet Dais!" he called out, not minding what she just did. "You'll fall in love with me someday! I just know it!" He walked away.

Waluigi grimaced remembering that scene, how could he have been so classy back then? It was childish.

Then came in the memories of bring her a bomb cake, stealing some gold from Wario's mines, all sorts of wicked deeds for her. In the end, they were all failures because Daisy wasn't impressed with any of them, sometimes she was even disturbed, she had no interest in him and was becoming irritated at his actions.

Despite that, Waluigi refused to give up, he was going to make her his at whatever cost. Until the younger Mario brother came in one day in a tennis match with Mario, snatching Daisy away from Waluigi with his charm. Luigi's tenderness, shyness, everything about him appealed the flower princess, and enraged Waluigi.

One of the reasons he ultimately despised him, was due to this, and was the largest reason. He desperately tried to fight him off for Daisy, but alas, he lost in the game of love.

Now Luigi was happily shoving his prize in Waluigi's face, Daisy belonged to him.

Waluigi now stood at the back of the altar, seeing the bride and groom, and attentively listening to the Toad priest. How he wished he was the groom instead, if only he was the one who won the game of love, with Daisy as his prize, and Luigi would be the one seething here while he wickedly laughed at his bitterness.

His minded wandered into a daydream with those thoughts in his head, Wario would be cheering on, Luigi would be crying of heartbreak and Mario would be trying to calm him down. He and Daisy would listen to the Toad priest, say their 'I dos' and finally seal their marriage with a happy kiss.

He enjoyed such thoughts, so much that his face became rosy from them. Mona noticed the sudden change in Waluigi's expression and asked if he was alright.

"What?" He said. "Oh, I'm fine Mona, just pay attention to the ceremony."

"Luigi, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and weaknesses, and helping her over come them, do you take Princess Daisy as your lawful wedded wife?"

Waluigi twitched at hearing the Toad priest say that, they were already at the marriage vows? He began to sweat, he stiffened and his daydreams disintegrated.

"I do."

_No, no, no! _Waluigi thought, he quivered at the possible upcoming events. Luigi had just told the Toad priest that Daisy would become his wife, it was only a matter of time before Daisy would comply saying that Luigi would become her—husband.

"And do you Princess Daisy, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and weaknesses, and helping him over come them, take Luigi to be your lawful wedded husband?"

_Shit! _Waluigi yelled in his thoughts, he was uncontrollably shaking, his heart felt an intense pain as if a hundred daggers had attacked it and felt dizzy.

He was going to lose her for good, no longer will Daisy be available, no longer can he chase her to be his. All those attempts he made to impress her—wasted. She would become the wife of someone else, sealed with a ring.

And it wasn't him, it was to the person he hated the most in his life.

Luigi.

_Please let something bad happen!_

"I do."

Waluigi sensed his heart break into a thousand pieces, and jolted out of the cathedral, never looking back.


End file.
